


Water

by wilddragonflying



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Non-Graphic Depiction of Violence, Flashbacks, Gen, Hana Song-centric, Introspection, Talon mechs from Retribution make a return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: ”Motherfuckin’shit!” McCree yells, rolling to the side; Hana covers Mercy behind her, defense matrix activating as they all follow McCree’s example and dive for cover. When the former Blackwatch agent breaks out the big curses and bails, you do the same.A Hana Song perspective, pseudo-character study inspired by the new short.





	Water

”Motherfuckin’ _shit!_ ” McCree yells, rolling to the side; Hana covers Mercy behind her, defense matrix activating as they all follow McCree’s example and dive for cover. When the former Blackwatch agent breaks out the big curses and bails, you do the same.

”McCree, what do your cowboy eyes see?” Hana calls over the comms, peripheral vision on the scanners of her meka, looking for the telltale red symbols that mean hostiles.

”Fuckin’ _Talon’s_ here, and they brought the big guns,” McCree snarls, Peacekeeper roaring in his hand as he fires at some grunts who tried to take aim at the blue blur that was Tracer. “Ran into these bastards last time I was in Rialto, they’re a bitch and a half to deal with. Could really use Genji and his blade, _shit._ ”

Hana runs over what she knows of the Rialto mission McCree’s talking about - there’s only one she knows about that had also involved Talon explicitly. “How tough we talking?” she demands, fingers tightening on the meka controls as she gestures for rockets, laying down suppression fire to keep their position secure. 

“My shield would be shredded,” Reinhardt adds, grunting as he takes care of one particularly sneaky grunt, knocking him into a wall and unconsciousness. “I read the after-action reports of that mission. If they brought the tank, our best option might be to knock it into a canal.”

”Weight?” Hana asks, calculations already running. If she hits it at just the right angle, she can knock almost anything off of anything she likes. 

”Over a thousand kilograms, almost pure machinery. Meka suit, think Reinhardt’s armor but dialed to eleven,” Tracer chirps, static cutting in briefly as she blinks across a canal, presumably doing recon. “Has a booster, too. Watch out for that, it’ll break your bot, D.Va.”

”I can take care of it,” Hana says decisively. “Hanzo, position?”

”On the bridge in front of the gallery,” Hanzo reports, voice calm. “McCree, on your four, two agents. Sniper on the balcony in front of the gallery, I’ll take care of her.”

”On it. Reinhardt, feel like taunting the big machine?”

Reinhardt’s laughter echoes across the canal, covering the sound of the water lapping on the stone walls. “With pleasure, D.Va!”

Hana waits for Reinhardt to take point, keeping an eye out for any other sneaky grunts, and when she hears the _thud_ of machinery moving across a stone bridge, accompanied by mechanical whirring, she guides her meka out into the open. “Shield matrix activa - “ she announces, voice faltering and shield matrix flickering as her grip on the controls goes slack when she catches sight of the machine on the bridge.

The sunshine of mid-afternoon in Rialto disappears in a clap of thunder, and a phantom chill raises the hair on the back of Hana’s neck, the shadows of rain covering her visor, her teammates shouting into the comms - 

”Hana, _go!_ Either boost into him or away from him, but he’s firing up the charger!”

Wait, that’s not D.Mon - That’s Tracer, her English accent breaking the spell, and the rain and thunder disappear, replaced with sunshine and the sound of engines firing up. 

The engines of the meka in front of her, the one she’s meant to knock into the dirty, nasty canal water below. “Right!” Hana says, voice still shaky as she tightens her grip on the rubber and metal in her hands, throwing herself forward as she engages her own boosters, tilting first one way and then the other, bracing against the impact that shunts the Talon suit right off the bridge and into the water below, sparks dancing through the murky depths.

* * *

A knock alerts Hana to the fact that she’s not alone in her hangar any longer, and Hana grins when she sees who’s interrupted her repair work. “Heya, Lena.”

”Hey, Hana,” Lena returns, wandering over. “Just checking up on you after that mission. Was a bit closer than we’d have all liked.”

Hana’s expression twists. “I’m okay,” she says. “But I shouldn’t have - “

”I still hesitate whenever I get into a pilot’s seat,” Lena says, interrupting. She’s not looking directly at Hana, instead studying one of the decals on her meka, fingers tracing over a scar in the acrylic. “Still have a split second of remembering when Slipstream swallowed me up whenever we hit some turbulence. It’s been years since that, but I still go through it.”

Hana doesn’t say anything for a moment, but eventually she mumbles, “It was the paint. The ones I fought… They were big. Red and black. And I don’t have years between then and now.”

Lena nods. “It gets easier. Never really _easy,_ but easier. We’ve all got stories, we’ve all got things that fuck with us. Some worse than others. Everyone here understands.”

”But you’re all still here.”

” _We’re_ all still here. Facing our demons and everyone else’s, because it’s what needs to be done,” Lena agrees. “That helps most of us, knowing that there’s people depending on us, even if the governments want our fool heads for trying to save their ungrateful rears.”

Hana laughs, quiet but there. “Well, at least Korea’s fine with me being here.”

”They’re one of the more sensible ones,” Lena laughs. “Come on, you’ve been in here ever since we got back. Let’s get some food, then you can come back and I’ll hand you tools.”

Hana hesitates, reluctant to leave the comfort of the hangar, but… “Okay,” she says after a moment, sliding down from her perch on top of the machine. “Think Lucio stole my chips again?”

”If he has, I’ll cover for you if you steal his gummies,” Lena promises as they walk through the door.


End file.
